Memories: Chara vs Frisk
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: She was back again. Her heart filled with regret for what she had to do. Living all of those timelines and never being able to really die. Because even after every ending if she died after it she reset. But this time she had a plan, and this plan was going to work. It had to. Because she didn't know if she could keep Chara from taking over. But Sans, he's always seen through her...
1. Prolog

**Hey everyone. I'm currently looking for someone who can beta read my work. I have gotten better at grammar but I still need help. And yes I'm back.**

 **" _Frisk"_**

 _"Chara"_

 **This is an AU also if you could help me with making some puns for Sans add it at the end of your review and I'll credit you on the chapter I use it in. I enjoy critics and welcome them with open arms. This character is pretty much an OC if you hadn't noticed. This is _not_ a self insert she is simply a character I've made up nothing more nothing less. Also it would be appreciated if you let me know of how to improve myself. Some things will be canon other things wont so do not tell me, "Oh that's wrong the game doesn't do that," because I am well aware of that. This is a FanFiction if I stayed on the original story its not even worth writing now is it?**

 **Memory's Chara vs Frisk.**  
 **A Undertale fanfiction by Bookie10Florina9889**

Prolog...

My name is Claire, I'm a kid, and I've been stuck in this never ending cycle for far to long.. What cycle you ask? Well you'll have to follow my last journey in this world; this world called Undertale. It all began with one purpose in mind. That purpose will be revealed in in due time. But I will tell you it has to do with saving and sealing and/or destroying a certain demon.

I opened my eyes to see the hole I'd fallen into. I'd seen this exact hole far more than I'd like to count. The golden flowers had always cushioned my fall. They smelled sweet, like butter cups as they always did. I stood up brushing myself off. My earthy brown pants, green stripped shirt, and the golden locket on my neck as my usual attire... No wait, something isn't right... I'm supposed to have a blue and purple stripped shirt.. Oh never mind I wasn't gonna complain I was sick of the other shirt anyway.

I walked down the cave, after getting up, to see a familiar flower. I didn't know if I hated him or if I pitied the creature anymore.. "Hi I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. You're human aren't.." he spoke as perusal I dodged the 'friendliness pellets'. I watched, with a bored expression, as his creepy flower face grew more disturbing by the minuet. But right on cue Torial came in and stopped him, with her fire magic, 'saving' me like usual. I could just kill him now but that wouldn't solve this. It would just make me have to reset again. Hell to the no on that option.

Torial kind hearted as always led me down the sickeningly familiar paths. Don't get me wrong. I loved this goat woman to death, but after going through this exact day as many times as I have it wasn't as comforting. Not with the things I was going to have to do... She left me alone again and I made my way down the halls.

That was until Froggit got in my way, "Um I-I'm not sure why I'm here.." that poor shy Froggit stood in my path. _Kill him...kill it now!_ I looked down at the quivering and now very injured Froggit. "M-mercy," he pleaded I lowered my stick and backed away clutching my head. I hated the way she tried to control me. I never even agreed to let her inside me in the first place.

I made my way towards the house, but I was stopped by Napstablook who was pretending he was asleep, once again. I smiled slightly remembering him. "Could you please move?" I asked, and he looked at me nervously. Those, nervous, ghostly onyx black eyes down cast looking more at my shoes than my face. "Sorry.. I'm in the way.." He floated to the side. "It ok Na-what's your name?" I smiled as a little bit of sweat trickled down the back of my neck. "Oh I'm Napstablook..." he said, "That's a cool name, can I call you Napsta for short," I asked, and his face turned a slight blue as he floated a bit higher off the ground. "Oh, um s-sure.." He floated away after saying that.

My smiled dropped slightly as a sad smile took its place. _**He's such a nice guy..** Kill him!_ "No!" I argued shaking my head and started walking. Dang-it now the other one was bugging me!

...

I finally made it too get to the little yard in front of the quaint house, and I decided to take a seat near the tree. It's soft leaves were quite comfortable. During the time until Torial came back I mulled over the monsters I'd beaten up before this. I played with the phone in my hand my head filled with thoughts. Thoughts of the people I was going to meet again flooding into my mind, and how I was going to have to hurt them all again.. "Oh child how did you get.." I looked up my eyes showing all of the pain previously hidden behind them for a split second.

My hazel eyes feel on Torial, "I like butterscotch and cinnamon," my then eyes went back to their usual calm like before. Torial stared at me surprised, but she just patted my head, "Oh my child is something bothering you? You're un harmed aren't you," Torial questioned looking me over for injuries. She spotted some blood from the various other monsters I'd hurt to near death from earlier on my stick, hands and knees. "What's this blood?"

"I trip a lot.." I answered my eyes looking towards the quaint house behind the tree, "Oh well let us go in, I've made butterscotch pie.." Torial didn't push it, but she was planning on asking again later.  
I went into my room and laid down. The lights off as I buried my face into the pillow. I sniffed hugging that pillow to me as I let out silent tears. _Stop sniffling and just kill EVERYTHING!_ That voice in my head made me sick. I hated this I really did. I was just.. I was just so tired of hurting everyone. My eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

Moments later, after I'd fallen asleep, the bedroom door opened letting in the halls bright light. Torial smiled and placed the slice of pie on the desk. She brushed the child's hair, but her finger stopped seeing the traces of tears still on the girls face. "Dear child what could cause you such tears," Torial frowned to herself, but left the room deciding that the girl needed her sleep more than she needed her answers.

...

Torial's mind stayed on the child as she made her way to the door that went to the outside. A soft knock came from the door and she smiled a small smile. Her heart lifting ever so slightly knowing her friend was back with more humorous puns.

"Who's their?" Torial wondered chuckling slightly to herself. After all she knew full well who it was. Nobody else would bother knocking on this door after all. "Nobody," came a voice from behind the door, "Nobody who," she played along smiling again to herself, "Nobody knows who," she laughed but not as much as usual.

"Hey Tori, what's up? You're not acting like yourself." he expressed a rare concern for this odd woman. After all she was a good friend, "Sans if a human comes through this door could you watch over them for me?" He paused closing an eye socket. Before thinking much of it he agreed and said "Sure its a promise," he said, his eye glowing a faint blue as he felt the girls presence inside.

...

I woke up to see the pie on the desk rather than on the floor this time. I paused for a moment considering that was entirely new... Perhaps that meant I was doing the right thing this time? No mater how much it hurt it caused in the end... I got up my black hair unnaturally perfect as I put the pie in my inventory. I then went past Torial into the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate bar. I also cut myself another slice of pie for the road. I walked past Torial again who was engulfed in her book. I went down to the basement and was just at the door when I heard her foot steps behind me.

"Torial.. don't make me fight you please.. not this time," I murmured, the shadows of my bangs hiding my eyes. They hid how my eyes fought back the tears they wanted to shed. I opened the door hoping I wouldn't have to fight this time, but a fire magic attack narrowly avoided my head and hit the door. I let go of the door and turned towards her. I looked up at her before I advanced, dodging another fire magic attack.

In no time I found myself standing over her. I could see her life was just barely away from zero. I steeled myself as I turned my back on her, "I asked you not to make me hurt you Tori... It would've been nice if I could've just stayed as your child... but I can't.. I've got to destroy something for good," I backed away dropping the toy knife. "Please.. don't get in my way again.. mom.."  
I then made my way into the cold snowy forest. I shivered this sweater wasn't much help against the cold as usual...

...

 **End of the Prolog**

 **Ok guys and gals. If you liked this favorite, follow, and review. I'm already working on the next chapter. But if you didn't like this for any reasonable reason please leave a review so that perhaps I might change afew things I agree with. And if you are just a flame I will be toasting marshmallows and make smore's with your flames. Muahahaha!**

 **Side note yes I do realize this is rather close to the original game but this is just the spring bored for the rest. Chapter One officially breaks off from the original for the most part. If you have any questions that aren't about major plot points of my story feel free to review and I shall get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Have a wonderful day/night.**

 **Sincerely Bookie10Florina9889 or just Bookie from now on.**


	2. Chapter One: Fragments

**Hello Darlings. I've decided to post a chapter every week (besides this chapter). So I have a commitment hopefully this story can get to a finish as I edit my others. Yes I do plan on finishing everything. But you got to understand I have 50+ stories with at least 2+ chapters with 1,500 words on average. I could use a beta who's up for a challenge. So if you are a beta reader all I need is someone who can help with grammar and give advice on how to make it better. You don't need to know all my fandoms all you need is to know is beta reading. And if you end up having questions on the fandom to help you help me I will answer any and all questions you have to the best of my ability.**

 **Also**

 _ **"Memories/flash backs"**_

 **You guys aren't stupid so I trust you can tell that much but incase you can't. There it is.**

 **I realize that this isn't a funny fanfic like usual. I think that's a good thing because I'm trying to figure out my version of these characters. I love exploring their character capabilities. Also I've decided Papyrus isn't really as stupid as he acts. Please enjoy. I am enjoying the dark edginess it's flowing so much easier then everything else.**

...

Chapter One  
Fragments

By Bookie10Florina9889

...

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my lips as I approached the wooden gate. I could never not enjoy this part of the journey. I glanced back at my 'sneaky' stalker. The stalker who was wearing that same blue hoodie as always.

 _ **I felt my heart jump at seeing Sans in the judgment hall. I hadn't killed or hurt anyone. "Hey kid do you think even the worst person can change?" My eyes widened why I hadn't killed anyone. I felt the darkness stirring inside me. "**_ _ **Kill him, its the only way,"**_ _ **I shook my head backing away. "You dirty brother killer," I kept backing away..**_

 _ **I looked at him not understanding why he was raising those blasters. I caught a giggle from behind me and turned to see a root poking out behind the sunset gold pillar. "Flowey... It was Sans it was Flowey. He's the-"**_

 _ **I looked down at the bone in my chest. I looked up at him and his blue eye...**_

I turned before he could say anything trying to ignore that particular memory. This time I was gonna make my own rules going forth. Even if I had to hurt them to protect them from Flowey and Chara.

"Don't you know following kids is rude," I asked, as he stepped into the light. His boney smile spreading into a bold grin at my comment. "Well to be honest I was just patrolling for humans. I don't really care about humans though. But kid, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" He offered his boney hand, and with good humor I shook it. That familiar woopy cushion sound coming from our hands.

I giggled unable to stop myself, "Haha," we laughed my heart lifting a bit from the weight it was before. "I'm Claire.. nice to meet you Sa-... um.." I cleared my throat to cover up my mistake.

"The names Sans, Sans the..." I went through the bars as we talked. It was always so much simpler when he was around. Well, at least before he tried to kill me in the castle.. Ah Sans you hilarious skeleton. Kill him now before he's a problem! I hid behind Sans rather than the lamp. Sans was bigger and easy to hide behind. Papyrus oh that brother always managed to be such a fun guy. Killed or not.

"Sans! Get back to.." I covered my mouth my body shaking from bottled laughter as Sans and Papyrus talked. It never got old and when Papyrus left I stepped out from behind Sans. I was about to move on when he held out his hand to stop me. I looked up in surprise since when did.. "Hey kid could you-" I sighed trying not to show my disappointment. "Sans I don't mind helping you cheer Papyrus up. But I've gotta ask what's got him down anyway?" I saw a flash of blue in his sockets and reframed from flinching. Or I tried too..

 _ **"Dirty brother killer," he stood over me I raised my hand in defense, "I didn't kill him! It was Flo-" the last thing I saw that round was his glowing blue eyes..**_

I stepped back I hadn't even heard his explanation. As that timelines memory appeared fogging over my vision and other senses. I took a step back. I slipped, and fell back onto the soft snow. Sans stared at me confused. "Hey kid you alright?" I nodded about to stand, when he offered his boney hand. I looked up at him before taking his hand. He helped me up and I went on my way. Once I was out of sight I shivered not from the cold, but from the memory. I hated that timeline, I couldn't do anything right because Flowey.. I shook my head and continued forward.

...

Sans put his boney hands in his pockets as he watched her leave. He absently felt for the item in his pocket. He pulled it out of his left pocket and looked at it. It was identical to Claire's locket except for the soul fragment inside. He made his way back to town. As bits of memory flashed in his mind.

 _ **He stood looking over her battered body, or one of them at least. She held out her locket looking straight into his eyes. He hesitated thinking it might be a trick. Her eyes softened sadly understanding. She lowered her arm her strength or what was left of it slowly leaving her small form. "I have no choice," she muttered her other hand hovering inches from the reset button.**_

 _ **But she sent the button away. "Sans I just want it to be over, please," he bowed his head shadows covering his face as only his glowing blue eye bore into her hazel. She held out the locket, and this time he took it. Her eyes smiled up at him before they close, but opened again not a moment later. But they weren't hazel. Not anymore. No these eyes were crimson while the rest of what was meant to be white was now jet black.**_

 _ **She looked at him with a distorted grin,**_ _ **"You'll be next Sans,"**_ _ **a demonic laugh came after this statement. He stepped back his blue eye wide. What had he done? This, all of this.. It was never Claire. It was this thing that was inside her. This demon was behind it and..**_

Sans couldn't remember it fully. He could only recall bits and pieces of the other timelines. He didn't even know who's soul was inside this locket, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. Because all he knew was that the kid wasn't the one who deserved judgment.

...

After sometime I found myself in Snowdin. I shivered about to head to the Inn when a boney hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked up at Sans and Papyrus blinking slightly since this had never happened before, "Hey human, I the great Papyrus have decided you should stay with us," my lips parted just the slightest, "I.. um.. thanks," I replied, unsure as to how to react to this.

This timeline was becoming stranger by the minuet considering Sans was just about punless. I hoped I was doing the right thing as I sat between the brothers while watching Cooking with a Deadly Robot. Funny how I never actually thought it was a real show until now.

Papyrus stood up as the show came to a close, "Well I'm going to get some sleep.. hey human where are you gonna sleep? Why my bed of-" Sans cut in strangely out of character, "No I think the kid will be better of in my room. The couch is pretty comfortable." I eyed him one of his eyes faintly glowing so faintly if I didn't know how that glow worked I'd of shrugged it off. "Well if that's the case I'll take the couch case closed," I said.

Eventually Papyrus went to bed after giving me a spare blanket. I glanced at Sans who was heading towards his room. I waited until it was entirely quiet. Before making my move. Perhaps it would loophole and I wouldn't need to hurt Papyrus. If I didn't hurt Papyrus I might not have to fight Sans again.

...

Papyrus sat on his race care bed looking as the locket in his long boney fingers. Playing the part of the fool wasn't easy. He wasn't a fool. Not really, but he choose to act that way because it was easier and more fun. He heard the faintest click of the front door and hummed to himself.

 _ **"Oh Papyrus, you fool." Flowey spoke just after Claire had spared Papyrus' life. Papyrus looked back at Flowey surprised at his usually very nice friend. "Flowey what do you mean? I the great Papyrus could never be a fool-" he gasped clutching the golden locket in his boney hand as he felt the slash. It went right through the bone.**_

 _ **Papyrus felt himself turning to dust as he looked at Flowey in shock. "Now Sans will think she did this," The demonic little flower cackled rubbing his leaves together..**_

Papyrus looked down at the locket again as he recalled that timeline. He clenched his fist and stood up. He had to stop the human before she went to the castle. He had a feeling something bad would happen either way, but he felt that doing his routine might be the lesser of two evils.

He placed the locket around his collar bone and hid it behind his red scarf. He made his way out of the house and followed the girl. "Hey human stop right there neh heh heh heh!" She turned around to see him. Her eyes disappointed he guessed she was trying to avoid this battle.

He didn't blame her it always sucked. Mostly for him, but he guessed she never wanted to do any of the things she did. He saw something licking out behind her hiding and he caught the faint whispers even though he couldn't tell what they said. She clutched her head as though in pain as a blue smoky figure on the other side whispered into her other ear.

"Papyrus.. please.. go away." Claire's voice croaked faintly across the gap between them. He took a step forward hand out reached. "But human I-" he wanted to help. He wanted to get rid of those things attached to her.

She stepped forward towards her now standing her head bowed covering the two very different eyes. One red the other blue as she approached. A dread crept into him and he involuntarily took a step back. He could sense the two other souls smothering Claire's. Her chest glowed a heart shape glowing red, blue, and black.

"Run.. Die.. Get away,"

...

 **End of Chapter One : Fragments.**

 **What did you think? Was it interesting enough? Did you like or hate? What did you think of the way I portrayed Papyrus?**

 **Let me know what you think I'd love to know. If you liked follow, favorite, and review. If for any logical reason you didn't enjoy this please tell me why I'd love to know how I can improve. So review if you made it this far down the chapter.**

 **Sincerely Bookie.**

 **Oh and this chapter is 2,005 word long.**


	3. Chapter Two: Shadows

**Hello darlings here is as promised. Also, should I change the name to Memories or leave it as Memory's? I am still currently looking for a beta reader and now I have a very good app for grammar. So all I need is someone to help me with story structure. I could really use the reviews on how I can better my stories.**

 **Well, enjoy this chapter as I work on my next and to edit my other stories. Oh and be on the look out for my soon to be a new fanfic for Red vs Blue. The fanfiction I am revising and editing is called Draconian. Take a look at it and let me know what you think.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Shadows**

 **By Bookie10Florina9889**

 **...**

Chapter Two

Shadows

She seemed to come back to her senses, and Papyrus noted thankfully that she was able to take in what she was doing. Her Hand, trembled as it stopped just before connecting the knife to Papyrus' neck (the spine). If he had a heart, he was sure it would've quickened. He watched unable to muster up the words to stop her as she stepped back and away from him. "Don't get in my way," she pleaded before running.

And she didn't stop running. Papyrus winced as he stood shakily back up. Why knew a kid could be so strong? Even though she was a human she was still a child. How was it that the other six humans had died so easily when this child was just about unstoppable?

...

Sans walked out of his room feeling something wrong in the air. He noted that Papyrus wasn't in his room and that Claire was absent from the couch. That just made him nervous. What if she'd kill- no he refused to believe she'd let that happen. Not again anyway… He made his way out of the house still dreading what he might find. He'd barely taken a step out of the house when he spotted Papyrus staggering towards the house.

"Wow, bro what happened," Sans asked, hurrying towards his brother. He helped Papyrus into the house setting him onto the couch. Papyrus was pretty battered, with cracks on his bones. His health frighteningly low.

Papyrus took a moment. "S-she's gone, Sans." He informed before filling his brother in on what happened. Although he did it in the customary Papyrus way. Letting Sans know he wasn't totally banged up. Sans listened to the description of her eyes and of the smoky figures. Something in the back of his mind just out of reach was nagging at him.

...

 ** _Undine clutched onto the dust of Asgor. Tears falling down her face as the human was about to hit the reset button. Claire looked back at Undine and at the locket around the fish woman's neck. "It'll all end soon."_**

...

I panted as I dodged her spear. I hit her with the spear she'd given me. Her health was cut down by half and I quickly took the chance to hit her over the head, knocking her out in the process. _It would be so easy just to kill-_ "Chara shut up," I growled under my breath.

The agitation from having to keep Chara was starting to slowly drive me towards talking back. This was a bad thing mainly because when you acknowledge a demon they get a better hold. At least that's what all of the books I've managed to read about it said.

It was honestly pretty difficult to read around the first time I fell into that hole. But I grew up enough times to remember how to read. I hated the reset. God, why couldn't I just grow old and die like a normal human? I can't even go past 18 years of age per reset. I didn't understand why this was even happening in the first place.

I bit my lip looking at Undine's unconscious body. Was it honestly worth it? Hurting my friends just so I could take my mind back was it really the right choice? For some reason, it felt as though it was a half-truth. But for the life of me, I hoped I wasn't wrong. If I was wrong doesn't that mean... wouldn't that mean everything I've done was a waste of time? That I hurt them all for nothing?

I stopped walking just as I reached the edge of the bridge into Hotland. I glanced over at the empty booth. Remembering a timeline, I wish I could've stayed in.

 ** _Sans was woken up by the sound of heavy footsteps. He saw Claire running from Undine, and Undine had to pause in her chase from the heat. "Oh hey Undine, you look a fish in a frying pan," Sans spoke up winning a bit._**

 ** _Undine turned towards him frustratedly, "Shut up Sans! The human, its... huff… getting away… huff," she said losing her helmet as she went on with the chase._**

 ** _Sans grinned watching the scene between Claire and Undine unfold._** _I hope the kid can make it..._ _ **He shook his head slightly as he thought about Asgor. Asgor was a pushover, so would he honestly kill a child? But Sans also knew that the king would do nearly anything to free his people.**_

 ** _"Sans," Claire waved her hand in front of him, "Hey what are you '_** **dead'** ** _or something," he grinned at her bad pun. "Oh hey kid," he said, his usual smile plastered on his face._**

 ** _Claire smiled at being called kid, "So it just happens I'm going to Grillbee's for my dinner break. You wanna come with," he offered, pointing his thumb behind him as a friendly gesture and she nodded eagerly._**

 ** _Sans couldn't help but widen his grin. This kid he just had a feeling she'd make it, but what was that nagging sensation? Neither of them noticed the shadow darting behind the booth as they went to dinner..._**

I shook my head and continued towards the castle. I at least knew that taking out the guards was the easiest option. I could avoid the lab this way. And by extension get through this timeline faster. I felt the weight of my sins as I approached the guards. These two guards were the only ones in my way besides Sans.

That thought gave me the determination I needed to press on. But I wavered the slightest after taking out the guards. Their bodies laid unconscious as I thought about the possibility of Sans being there. I clenched my fist knowing there was no way to avoid it. That was my reoccurring nightmare. I hated fighting Sans it was always the hardest and it never got easier… I shook my head as I pressed on grim determination growing across my face.

I didn't notice the way my shadow twisted and morphed into two very different beings behind me. They argued silently fighting against each other until one of them vanished.

...

 ** _"Sans…I didn't-" her voice was cut off as the bone pierced her heart. Blood trickled down the corner of her lips as she stared at him. Her soul piece starting to shatter. Why wouldn't he listen?_**

 ** _Flowey's laugh was the last thing she heard. She panted as she found herself at her save point. She tried again to tell him, but her words went unheard. Until she finally attempted to give him her locket as she died. Everything, after she closed her eyes, was a blur. That was until she opened them back up. Her eyes taking in the hole overhead. Tears welled in her eyes as she cried. Not again, please not again..._**

...

 **Alright guys, let me know in a review what you think. Be it crude criticising or a kind 'please update this is awesome'. I eagerly await to write the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter Three: Palace

**Ok I know I missed my deadline but I had writer's block on this. Here is at last Chapter Three. Please enjoy, follow, and maybe leave a review to help me make this Fanfiction as good as it can be.**

 **Currently searching for.**

 **Pun ideas**

 **Beta reader**

...

Chapter Three  
Palace

...

Sans clenched the locket in his hand. His figurative heart clenching painfully. What exactly was it that she thought she had to hurt everyone to end it? What was she planning? He had so many questions on his mind. Her footsteps echoed through the Judgement Hall, snapping him out of his internal musings. His head turned and his glowing blue eyes landed on her.

She looked indifferent if his eyes couldn't see right through the kid he would've believed that front. To an extent he could see what she was feeling and the thoughts most dominate in her mind. Currently, the strongest thought in her mind was wanting to avoid this fight. But the thing was the other two souls inside her, one wanted nothing more than to destroy him, and the other wasn't easy to read.

Nevertheless, he stepped in her way, "Hey kid," he greeted, she looked up at him. He could see her eyes one of them slowly changing into the crimson Papyrus had spoken about. "Sans… I don't have much time... please let me through," she said, her head bowed hair once again covering her eyes.

 _ **Chara laughed as she approached Sans. It only took one blow for her to kill him. But as he sat against the pillar he smiled. Chara frowned why was he smiling? "You won't win Chara, you'll lose in the end. You always do,"  
**_ ….  
"Sans… Wake up!" Sans's eye sockets snapped open to find Papyrus standing over him. He could faintly hear the crashes and feel the shaking of the castle. "Hey Pap what's going on?' Sans yawned trying to play off the dread crawling on his back.

"That's what we wanted to ask you, where is the human?" Torial asked seeming to know the answer but not wanting to let herself believe it.

"You'll die, over, and over, and over until you give up!" Flowey cackled and used his vines to attack. Claire dived behind a piece of the broken pillar. This was what Sans first saw and thought but there was much more going on. Two other humanoids were standing in front of Flowey both smiling in a way that told you they weren't just children.

" _No Flowey, we won't die anymore, but Clair...hahaha you finally freed us, you've been such a good pet.."_ The blue aura cackled turning her back from the giant plant monster. The red aura frowned at its 'friend' and turned towards them.

" **Oh hi Sans, and I guess the rest of you losers,"** the red aura giggled as if she found their presence funny, " **I think you guys have this confused with a pacifist run or something, you guys** **never** **come to save the day,** " black aura knifes materialized around her pointing at them. " **Poor little Claire, how many times has she had to be killed by you all? How many times have you all** _ **murdered**_ **her?** "

" _Chara why must you monologue_ ," the blue one was holding Clair by the neck against the stone wall, " _Just kill them so we can show this little brat how it's done, do you have any idea how daunting it is to play the good voice?_ "

" **Frisk oh come on she stole the power that you took from me, if it wasn't for our mutual goal I'd be killing you right now** ," Chara literally shot a blade at Frisk, " **Another thing,you're going to kill her before I get the chance to kill them first loosen up** ," Frisk dropped Clair who grabbed her own throat in pain as Frisk glared at Chara, " _Don't tell me what to do Chara!"_

A flicker of darkness and Sans found himself on the ground looking up at Papyrus. He jumped in surprise as they all stared around the familiar scene, "What just happen-" there were loud crashes coming from the throne room's general direction. Sans guessed it was a reset but why was he and everyone else fully aware of it?

When they got to the room again Frisk was there, Flowey was on the floor in his small flower state beaten pretty bad. Frisk and the other six souls were there and Claire was trying to fight her while Chara was nowhere to be found. Frisk was controlling a green light that pierced Claire in the chest. Her soul shattered and a flash of darkness sent them back into the hall just before this room.

"Oh my god what is going on," that question was being asked by Papyrus and not one of them knew why they were looping like this. Sans had an idea as to what was behind this. " **Oh my freaking god! You guys are useless,** " Chara flared her hands in the air as she popped in front of them.

She tapped her foot impatiently, " **I guess it's always been like this, the children have to fix the adults mess yet again, I can't believe she hasn't snapped and killed you all even once! Seriously what does it take for you losers to defend yourself's? Oh sure you fight her all the way up until she gets to the castle, but after she's spared you all and become your supposed 'friend' not a single one of you bother to help her.** " Chara crossed her arms, " **I mean I've killed you all at least once before even meeting Claire or Frisk, then Frisk stole the power from me, and then Flowey finally took it, and now Claire somehow took it without even trying. But seriously if it was up to me she should've taken revenge for all the times you've killed her, for all the times you never showed up to help her when she needed it.** "

Another flash of darkness and they assumed it was another reset. Chara was there again grimacing as she looked towards the door. "So Chara was it? Could you help us ketchup on what's going on?" Sans trying to lighten the dark mood just the slightest. Chara rolled her eyes half amused, " **Frisk is killing Claire until Claire somehow finds a way to either kill Frisk or save her. Then I get to have my fun killing her.** " Chara giggled like the little psycho that she was.

" **Actually all psychotic joking aside why is it you all think a little girl can actually fight Asgor? She's only 8 you know and I wasn't any stronger when I was a kid. If it wasn't for the resets that I found in Gaster's old lab I'd have died way before getting sick.** " Chara turned towards Torial before looking aside. " **I never meant to kill anyone at first, and I had Asrial take my soul after Frisk took the resets and for some reason disappeared. We were going to take the seven souls from bad humans or already dying humans. But enough about that, what's going on right now is honestly just another thing you all will sit through. I don't understand why she gave you those lockets if she had you wouldn't be here. If she hadn't she wouldn't have seen you go into the room and then not show up again next reset. You let her down again with every-"**

They were back in the same place. Sans wondered as to why nobody was talking until he saw them run for the door. He understood why, but he knew it was pointless they would just reset again like usual… " **I guess the only thing that can make you actually do something is after everyone else is dead. You could actually do something to help, unlike those other losers. But I guess in the end you were never her actual friend.** " Sans closed his right eye socket, "Do you actually care what happens to Claire?" her dead stare turned into an embarrassed pout and the familiar reset brung his friends back to his side.

His eye glowed as he made his way into the room how many resets had happened while they'd been talking?

...

 **End of Chapter. Thank you for reading please take the time to follow, favorite, and review, or just follow I'm not picky. Word count is currently 1,449.**


End file.
